


The Night the Moon Disappeared

by InannaAthanasia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry About Love, Bitterness, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Lunar Eclipse, Lust, NSFW, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, True Love, Unknown Lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only once in many years does Thedas experience a Lunar Eclipse and when it does, there are Masquerades, Parties and Celebrations. It is custom at the peak of total darkness & all lights go out, for hidden feelings to finally be expressed to those they love, when none can see who they are, until the moment lights are lit again and Mages perform magical fireworks. Josephine decides to throw a huge Masquerade celebration at Skyhold inviting people from across Thedas to join them.</p><p>    Vexia Trevelyan feels so alone as Inquisitor and now there will be a grand scale party for event known for lovers finally confessing their undying love, but painfully, she knows true love is not in her future. After several marriage proposals from Nobles, she sneaks away to her quarters to cry alone. But then when the lights go out, she feels warm hands on her waist and a hot breath on her neck and decides to let herself go and enjoy herself.</p><p>But when the lights come on during the peak of passion will it be the start of the love she desires or a regret two people should of never allowed to happen?</p><p> **Tags do not show relationships on purpose to make her mystery man a surprise**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thedas was on the brink of utter destruction and yet somehow people were only focusing on the coming Lunar Eclipse and the parties that would happen during it. Vexia was in shock. How could people ignore what was going on in the world to celebrate? Sure it only happened every few years and it was a time for those in love to confess their feelings and make them known to all, but Demons falling out of rifts was more important, at least it should be she thought. But obviously Thedas thought otherwise and masquerades were being thrown everywhere, including Skyhold. Josephine told her it would be a time to bring people all across Thedas to the Inquisition and help make important alliances and other such nonsense. She had no doubt it would also mean more ridiculous marriage proposals for her that were more about trying to control the power of the Inquisition than about love. Love. Maker she hated the word. Maybe for some love could be like what you read in fairy tales and other nonsense, but for most it was about business deals and marriage contracts that if you were lucky would at least land you someone you could learn to like. Growing up in the circle, she never experienced real love and as such, didn't believe it was possible.

When the Inquisition had first started, she had been burning hot over their Commander and eventually the two of them ended up in bed. They both had enjoyed it and had continued, but over time it lost some of its intensity and eventually they realized they were simply very close friends who were lonely and enjoyed fucking when the mood hit. However when Cullen and Cassandra realized they were falling in love, she had cheerfully encouraged them together because they were one of those rare few who really seemed to fall in love. She knew she had never been in love with Cullen, but part of her was hurt her former lover had found love while she continued to be alone and becoming even more bitter.

Heading to the tavern, she found upstairs her favorite drinking group. When Hawke and Isabela had first come to Skyhold she been indifferent to the now infamous duo, but over time the two managed to worm their way into her heart and when both asked to formally join, she had welcomed them completely. After finding Hawke's Grey Warden friend Alistair, she found another comrade who seemed to understand her. Like Hawke, Alistair had seen things that changed him into a person who few could relate to as well and he seemed to understand her burden better than anyone, even Hawke. He told her sometimes it seems like one person can not make a difference in the world, that if they were not there it wouldn't matter, but he had seen otherwise and he saw once how one man could rise up and do the impossible, slay a beast beyond imaginable and win the world a new future and when he looked at her he saw the same type of person.

Walking up to the table Isabela called to her with a blushing Alistair groaning as he threw another coin on the table.

"Vixen" she called out Varric's nickname for her "We are playing cards and doing boob shots, come join!"

"Maker, should I even ask?" Vexia asked as she slid on the bench next to Alistair.

"No you shouldn't" Alistair groaned.

"Isabela has snared us into playing cards and whoever looses has to drink a shot from her chest" Hawke told her while laughing.

"Why do I even ask?" Vexia shook her head.

"I told you" Alistair leaned against her making puppy eyes while fluttering his long thick lashes at her "that you didn't want to know, but does anyone ever listen to me?? Noooooo Alistair is a idiot, Alistair is foolish...."

"Alistair has drank to much and is rambling" Hawke laughed.

"Fine make fun of me, go bob your own head Hawke"

"I will and do quite often Alistair" Hawke winked at Vexia.

"This is why I love this bunch and glad to have them Boss" Bull added as he brought several tall pitchers of mugs with him.

Vexia also noticed at the end of the table Cullen and Cassandra kissing and laughing as he pulled the empty glass from his lovers shirt. She was happy for them, wasn't she? Yes she was, she told herself, but if I am, why does it hurt so damn much? Sighing and resigning herself to not dwell on it, she took the cards Isabela just dealt.

"So whose titties do I have to drink from if I loose?" she asked Isabela.

"Hmmm...well so far it has been mine, but perhaps for our Inquisitor we could pick someone else."

"Oh mine, I wanna have Lady Trevelyan lick my titties" Sera piped in.

"Lick??" Vexia arched her brow at that one, wasn't chest shots were you grab the glass in your mouth and pull it out to drink?

"Sorry Vixen Luv, my version, you have to lick all the alcohol out of the glass while it stays between your boobs, much much more fun" Isabela smiled and then turned to Hawke "Isn't that right luv?"

Hawke made a slight groan before bringing Isabela close and savoring her lips in a very deep passionate kiss. Vexia cringed, was she the only person in Skyhold who didn't have someone? Sometimes it felt like it.

They continued to play cards and drink and play more cards until finally Alistair lost.

"Maker, do I have to have my head down your top again Isabela?"

"Hmmm actually I think it should be our lovely Vixen's boobs"

"No fair! Had I known her titties was gonna be used, I woulda made sure I lost!" Sera pouted.

Isabela handed Vexia a shot and after unbuttoning her shirt, she placed the glass and turned to Alistair, as he slowly turned to her and blushed before he lowered his dark blonde head. She heard him as his tongue slowly licked away at the alcohol and when he finished he licked along her flesh at the liquid he had splattered across her breasts. Vexia had to keep herself from moaning as he slid his tongue sensually over her flesh and felt the tug in her stomach as she grew wet and aching from it.

Alistair sat up and smiled as he turned back to the table, but when Vexia's eyes turned from watching him to Isabela, she saw the small smile the woman had while she mouthed 'your welcome' at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Vexia tried to get motivated but it wasn't easy. In two weeks Skyhold would host the masquerade and with Nobles already giving notice that they soon would be arriving, she wanted to hide in her room until they left. Josephine was however, making sure she was involved, whether Vexia wanted to or not. Slipping away and heading to the tavern, she spotted Alistair and Cullen stripped down to only breeches and boots, sparring in the courtyard with several people watching. Walking over to where Dorian, Hawke and Isabela who also were watching the men practice, she leaned against the wall and enjoyed the show.

"Such a lovely show, don't you agree my dear?" Dorian asked her.

"Hot men, sweaty and swinging swords around, how can it get any better?" Isabela winked at her.

"Should I be Jealous?" Hawke ran his hand down her face before pulling her hard against his own lean body "I wouldn't want you craving another man after all."

Vexia could tell by Isabela's lusty eyes that Hawke had no worries of that happening.

"So which do you prefer to watch Vixen?" Isabela asked, while grinding her hips against Hawke's crotch.

"Seeing as how she had a taste of the Commander, I would say Alistair myself, although she may have sampled him as well" Dorian paused for a moment "especially after he had his tongue sliding all over her chest last night, or so Varric said."

Good grief, did he have to remind her of Alistair's tongue sliding over much more of her bosom that what was needed to clean off the alcohol? She had spent way to much time dreaming about how his rough tongue might feel on other parts of her body as it was without yet another reminder.

"Wait are you blushing? You _are_ blushing aren't you?" Dorian teased "You obviously have spent some time thinking about it too."

Vexia growled and made a mental note to herself to "accidentally" freeze Dorian the next time they were out on a mission. Deciding not to answer him she turned to watch the men fight. Cullen had always made her appreciate his body by just looking at him, as the man was sinfully divine, but Alistair made her squirm too and seeing him half naked...and sweaty...and his muscles, oh maker how his muscles moved...for being surrounded by snow, she was certainly feeling like it was the desert as her body was burning from head to toe. Trying to focus and not be noticeably ogling Alistair, she turned to Isabela and asked if she would be attending the party as well.

"Normally no, but Hawke has begged me to get all dressed up and seductively blow his mind, so it seems I will be."

"I wish I had a choice" she mumbled "but you could come with me to Val Royeaux and go dress shopping and perhaps a bit of fun too."

She heard a moan and turn to see Alistair had disarmed Cullen and had him pinned to the ground.

"I trained as a Templar to Cullen, but the Wardens have taught me few naughty tricks."

Vexia wanted to scream. Or moan, or moan and scream. She was having a hard enough time around him without her mind instantly conjuring images of him playing naughty in her quarters. She could imagine him tying her hands above her head as he slowly ran his wicked tongue around her nipples and and lower.

"Inquisitor."

Vexia instantly turned her attention to both Alistair and Cullen as they walked over to her. Cullen gave her one of his smirks that she still found charming and sexy to this day. It was the same one he use to give her before they retired to bed. She wondered if he did the same thing for Cassandra as well? Maker's breath, she was feeling a bit of jealousy over the loss of her lover and realized she hoped he did not do the same for Cassandra, that it was only her he would smirk for before claiming. What in the world was wrong with her? She wasn't in love with Cullen, was she?

Making a quick acknowledgment and then excusing herself even quicker, she retreated to her quarters. She needed to get her head back on straight.

"What in Andraste name is wrong with her?" Cullen asked as he pulled his shirt back on.

"I believe it is a bit of seller's remorse" Dorian told him.

"Seller's what?" he replied.

"I think what he is saying is that the Inquisitor is regretting letting you go" Isabela offered.

"Regretting? But it was her who encouraged it?" Cullen felt confused. Vexia had been the one to end their tryst and told him of Cassandra's feelings. She had been instrumental in them confessing their feelings and bringing them together? Why would she help if she hadn't wanted to end things between them? Cullen walked off, trying to make sense of what he had been told.

"They say I am an idiot? There is the biggest fool ever to be born in Thedas" Alistair said quietly.

"Why so?" Hawke was curious for Alistair's reasoning.

"While I can appreciate Cassandra's skill and conviction, to walk away from Trevelyan for her is plain stupidity. Cassandra may be a pretty piece you might want to keep, but Vexia is a jewel to be treasured and safeguarded" blushing Alistair quickly walked off.

"Hmmm it would seem our lovely Warden is a bit taken with her, isn't he?" Dorian commented.

"He is right" Hawke added "Cassandra is not bad, but Vixen is in a class all her own."

"Should I be worried?" Isabela asked her lover "You seem to be a bit adoring her yourself."

"Not at all love, no one could ever compare to you" Hawke enjoyed the slight blush staining her cheeks and the fact that after all these years he still could make her blush "but I can still appreciate a beautiful woman, one that I am sure you would agree and bed as well."

"True, but it doesn't mean I want to see you desiring another woman."

"No worries, as beautiful as Lady Trevelyan may be, no one compares to you in my heart nor my bed love."

Hawke inclined his head and softly tasted his lovers lips in a caress so gentle, it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh how I love you Hawke" Isabela whispered against his lips.

"As I you" he paused and with a slight nod to Dorian "Trevelyan deserves love as well Isabela, we just need to figure out which man she longs for and bring them together. Should be simple, right?"

Dorian snorted and laughed, nothing he had seen in any aspect of the Inquisitor's life seemed simple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vexia was totally out of her element in Val Royeaux. Even after being there once for the disaster with the Chantry Mothers and the Lord Seeker, she still could not get use to the place. While she was far from a sheltered circle Mage like many were, she was not the sophisticated woman who shopped in fancy stores offering rich fabrics and lace for more coin than she felt it was worth. But with Josephine's help her and Isabela found dresses that were sure to have many looking in their direction.

Vexia knew she was a fairly decent looking woman and despite being a Mage, was a fairly athletic one too. But a jaw dropping beauty she was not. Most favorably described as exotic, she was as tall as many men a tad bit to wide in the shoulders and hips. The only part of her body she knew many men liked was that she was fairly busty. Her hair was long and red, with a copper highlight that everyone said she looked like her hair was made of fire. Her slightly slanted eyes were her best feature and were a vivid green. One thing she did like was that she was dark skin instead of the pale freckled skin that most redheads were. While she was not as dark as Josephine or even Isabela, she did look as if she had a nice golden tan.

The woman who Vivienne had recommended saw Vexia and instantly pulled out a gown that was a beautiful dress with a low square cut bodice. The main dress was a deep heavy cream brocade with an under skirt of a beautiful champagne color. It had beaded accents of diamond's and pearl's that made it shimmer when moving, adding to its beauty. The gown was something like one would expect to find in a fairytale and for a moment Vexia almost felt a surge of excitement, but recalling the reason for the dress painfully tore the joy out of her heart. This would be no different than any other gathering at Skyhold. It would be full of Noble's giving her false praise and begging her to marry them and other lies of love and such. Did they really think she didn't know how she looked? Or that they wanted to try to claim control of the Inquisition through her?

Isabela chose a dark red dress that showed off her large bosom to anyone who looked. It was something only a woman as bold and confidant as Isabela could wear and Vexia was sure it would be talked about by many men that night as well as many days later. Josephine was unsure, but as gown after gown was shown to her, Vexia finally told her she had to pick something or she would let Isabela pick for her. Not wanting anything as daring as Isabela, she decided on a lovely blue gown with golden accents. While it was a bit more revealing than the ambassadors typical wardrobe, the gown was beautiful and fit her perfectly. The 3 women were happy with their selections and each chose a matching mask, as well as other accessories. Skyhold would showcase the Inquisition's women as rare gems amongst the rest of Thedas.

"I wonder what Leliana and Cassandra will wear?" Josephine asked, since neither woman joined them.

"Leliana told me she had a green gown which would be perfect and Cassandra refuses to dress in anything other than armor."

"Poor Cullen, Cassandra will disappoint him with nothing fancy" Josephine laughed "of course perhaps our Commander will simply keep her within his quarters. He has been complaining nonstop about the gathering since it was decided."

Vexia said nothing. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Lately anything about Cullen and Cassandra seemed to bother her, yet she couldn't figure out why. She could appreciate Cullen and in her own way would always love him too. One thing she did hurt over was the fact that he had wanted to keep them secret and didn't want anyone to know they were sleeping together, yet he was open to all about his relationship with Cassandra. If fact he had made a point to fix his roof in his bedroom so she could openly live with him. He would never come to her room until late at night and always snuck out before anyone would be up to see him, yet left his doors open for her. What was so horrible about her that he hadn't want anyone to know he was with her? Not wanting to dwell on it, she quickly turned to Isabela.

"Hawke will simply die of lust with that Isabela, you may wish to change to keep him alive."

"Hawke has way to much stamina to ever die my dear" she answered saucily with a shake of her hips to add extra emphasis to what she was claiming his stamina was used for.

"You two are terrible, yet I find I love it too" Josephine laughed.

"Come on Josie, you know you can be just as wicked" Vexia winked at her.

"Perhaps a bit, we Antivian's are know for our scandalous ways after all."

"Antivian? Ah that brings back memories" Isabela gave a dramatic sigh "I once new a Crow, Zevran, and the man was an artist, with a blade and within the bed...or anywhere else he took you!"

"Better than Hawke?" Josephine teased.

"My dear, no one compares to Hawke, my Tiger between the sheets, floor, walls and well you get the idea has no comparison. Although I am told Wardens have stamina of legend Vexia, you may wish to find out."

"Why would that matter to me? Blackwall is a bit to old for my taste."

"And what of Alistair? Beautiful, glorious Alistair...he certainly looks like he could make a woman toes curl...all night long" Isabela cooed "I imagine, he would be willing to demonstrate for you as well Vixen."

"I am not interested. I have no desire for casual lovers and love term is no longer poss....never mind" she turned away to leave. No one needed to know her pain and bitterness.

"lets go" Vexia called over her shoulder as she went to where their guardsmen were waiting with the horses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As more and more Nobles started showing up at Skyhold, Vexia was becoming more and more withdrawn, to the point of worrying Dorian, Hawke and Isabela. She left daily to ride her enormous black Amaranthine Stallion that seemed to be as equally brash and irritable as his rider. If it wasn't for her undying dedication to the Inquisition and determination to stop Corypheus, Hawke would of wondered every time she left if she would indeed come back.

Arriving back late one day, she met an extremely annoyed Cullen as she handed off her reins to Master Dennet.

"Vex..." he started before being cutoff.

"Vexia is my name Cullen, Vex was for a time that you are now no longer welcome to call me" she was irritated when he called her by the name she had only allowed him to use in private as a lover.

"What is wrong with you? You pushed me away and practically delivered me to Cassandra gift wrapped, why do you act like I walked out on you for someone else?" he knew he was shouting and knew it would be all over Skyhold, but his normal control was finally to its limit.

"You arrogant...you think this is about you? Quite the ego these days aren't you? Well the days of fucking a helpless Mage is over, go back to your Seeker, after all Templars and Seekers are made from the same cloth."

He stood with his mouth open in shock as she ran pass him. He wanted to say something or do something, but couldn't. Even when Hawke and Dorian walked up to him and gently turned him by the shoulder, he still couldn't speak.

"Well that was interesting" Dorian spoke, finally breaking the silence.

"I never...helpless Mage...I never treated her as..."

"Cullen, everyone knows that and so does Vexia" Hawke paused and looked Cullen in the eye "Don't you get what's going on?"

Cullen blinked but said nothing.

"Tomorrow night is all about lovers coming together, about true love being spoken and Vexia has no one. She isn't mad about you and Cassandra you idiot, she is happy that you found love, something she wanted for you, but it hurts she hasn't."

"Why wouldn't she say that? Maker's breath she made it sound like I used my former Templar status to abuse her!" Cullen wanted to be angry, but truth was, he missed his friend and didn't want her to be in pain, especially with how close they were, or once were.

"The pain of innocence growing up" Dorian sighed loudly "Cullen, while your compassion is inspiring, your knowledge of women is not. I would never of thought so, but I actually understand women far better then you."

"Dorian" Cullen slightly growled his name.

"Don't Dorian me, Vexia is the first true friend I have had in ages, there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. But Hawke is right, she is just feeling alone and unwanted."

"I can understand that and it wasn't a lack of caring for her, which I do still care. I would do anything to help her and would always try to make her happy, or at least as much as I can." Cullen slightly blushed and then walked away.

"Interesting" Hawke said watching Cullen leave "do you think he still loves her? I know he said it was never love, but..."

"I am not sure, but it should be interesting tomorrow night. I somehow think Vexia will find she is wanted very much by someone." Dorian said while turning to Hawke.

"Anyone in mind or just a gut feeling?"

"Does it make any difference?"

"I have learned listening to your gut feelings is a must, for they are seldom wrong."

"Then I will call it a gut feeling."

Both men laughed and walked back to the Keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vexia prepares for the ball and is even more wishing she could hide from attending. However when the lights go out, she returns to her quarters to cry alone, yet an unknown surprise awaits for her, one that will change everything.
> 
> **chapter is mostly smut...but with who? read on :) **

Vexia stood in front of the large mirror and stared at herself. The gown she had chosen was without a doubt a sewing masterpiece. The neckline was dangerously low, especially for a woman with her generous bosom, but even so it was still an amazing dress. The bodice, sleeves and pillowed over skirt was a beautiful cream brocade with small diamonds and pearls sewn strategically all throughout the design. The sleeves were large puffs, with a ribbon and bow right above her elbow that led into large loose panels that split to show her slender arms. The underskirt was a dark champagne silk that ended in a delicate lace with diamonds at each peak. Her hair was piled up on her head with curls framing her face and ringlets hanging loose from the pile that was pinned at the top of her head. She wore two cream colored roses with ribbons with pearls on one side of her head. She also wore a beautiful diamond necklace that hugged tightly to her neck, showing off the slender grace of it. Her outfit was complete with silk stockings and slender champagne shoes featuring little bows with diamonds in the center. While she knew she was far from being a beautiful woman, she was pleased with the elegance and noble sight she made. Fixing her delicate mask, she now was ready. Groaning to herself, she left her rooms to welcome all the gathering nobles while trying to keep a fake smile on for the night.

Walking out of her door into the hall, everyone instantly fell silent and all eyes were on her, much to her embarrassment. She didn't like to have so many people watching her every move. In the Circle the last thing you wanted was to have all the attention on you and even now it made her nervous. No matter how she felt about it, she stood tall and formally welcomed all to Skyhold and began the tedious task of speaking with and dancing with many of their guests. Finally after hours and hours of talking and dancing with people and several annoying offers of love and marriage, she had a chance to break away. Looking everywhere, she finally spotted Isabela and made her way to her. Isabela looked magnificent and while she may not like such a formal gown, she was certainly gorgeous in it. Next to her was Hawke in a deep red tunic with a black leather vest with a design in red rubies. He wore simple black pants and high black boots. It was then she saw Alistair. He wore a deep amber bronze tunic with small copper beading at his collar. His doublet was deep golden leather that had two large copper buttons at his waist. His pants were black like Hawke's but his boots matched his leather doublet perfectly. The colors made his dark amber eyes stand out and she wanted to lick her lips in appreciation of his devilish good looks.

Before she could speak to the three, Cullen cut her off and asked for one dance. While she wanted to tell him to get out of her way, she agreed to the dance. He was dressed in a formal dress uniform, with a coat of black velvet and a deep read sash around his waist. She was once more struck with how handsome Cullen really was. A part of her wanted to kiss once more his smiling lips and yet she knew it was not possible, Cassandra was also in the Hall tonight and already watched them as they danced.

"I am sorry for how I acted earlier Vexia" he said softly.

"As am I Cullen, it was terrible what I said and, well I didn't mean it."

"I know." he paused and looked uncomfortable for a minute before continuing "I miss you, your friendship. We were so close and now you seldom speak to me outside the war room."

"Cullen, while Cassandra understands our past, our friendship has to change, you know that."

"No it doesn't."

Vexia sighed and slightly shook her head. Cullen did not understand that no matter how well her and Cassandra got along, she knew no woman wanted her man to be staying up for late night glasses of wine and midnight chess games.

Suddenly, the announcement was made that the lights would be going out soon as the moon would be gone from view. Leaving Cullen to finally speak to Hawke, Isabela and now Dorian, as Alistair it seemed had already disappeared, she said her hellos before leaving for her rooms. She intended to be nowhere near anyone when the final lights went out.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Vexia entered her room and stood against her bed post as lights slowly were going out at the peak of the eclipse. As it got darker and darker, she felt tears streaking her face. Below their would be people confessing their love, passionate kisses and the beginning of love, but not for her. Love was no longer an option for her and honestly she should of never hoped for it. Had the circles not rebelled, she would of still been lock away in a tower where love could never be possible. She could only blame herself for her pain. She had allowed the idea of freedom to entertain the dream of finding love, when in reality she had traded one prison for another. Aside from Cullen, she would always question any man who wanted her whether it would be for her or for control over the Inquisition. No love was not for her.

Letting the tears fall heavily she did not hear the movement as someone crept up behind her and when the room was plunged into total darkness, she jumped as strong hands gripped her waist.

"Milady Trevelyan, I want to confess my desire" he whispered in her ear "and want nothing more than to make slow passionate love to your exquisite body, may I?"

Vexia shivered. The voice was low, husky and all male. She felt lips glide over her neck, barely touching as he whispered his intent to claim her and swallowing hard she whispered yes. The word barely slid across her lips before he was turning her and kissing her hard and passionately. As her hands danced across his skin and pull him closer she realized her unknown lover was already naked.

Breaking contact with her lips he turned her around once more and unlaced her dress. As it slowly slipped down her arms, she shivered as the cool mountain air made contact with her skin. Moaning and licking her skin he whispered words like perfection, consuming desire and need, while his hands slid over her now freed breasts.

"Lady Trevelyan is wearing nothing but her stockings under her dress, how bold" he chuckled in her ear, before picking her up and carrying her to her bed "I am going to love every inch of your body Milady."

She felt him begin licking her already painfully tight nipples before working down her torso. His voice seemed so familiar, but in the midst of darkness and passion, her mind pushed it away, she didn't care who it was, just that she needed this so badly.

"I can smell your scent begging me to consume you...and I _will_ !"

She felt him firmly push her thighs apart and felt his hot breath sliding up her thigh and to her core. He ran his tongue up her slit.

"Plucked smooth Milady, another hidden treat" he whispered so low, she was surprised she heard him with the loud drumming of her heart within her ears.

It was more arousing than she could of ever imagine to feel him only and hear his voice breaking through the darkness while he was completely hidden to her eyes. However her thoughts quickly left her as his first slow, so damn slow, lick of her wet flesh consumed her. His tongue slowly caressed the bundle of nerves as he expertly teased her to the point of madness, yet seem to know exactly where to caress to make her soar high, yet not enough to peak. She was trembling with need as her body dripped its welcome soaking his tongue and lips.

He was plunging his tongue in and around her center as she shamelessly rutted against his face, desperately wanting to orgasm, yet again he kept her from going over the edge. 

"Andraste's flaming ass" she hissed, she needed to peak.

"Is that all you care about Milady? A quick release and then it's over?" he spoke against her pulsing flesh.

"Are you not capable of giving me more than one?" she taunted back. She would not lose complete control of this fantasy moment.

"You have no idea" he paused "but you will... _now_ ," standing, he brought her hips to the edge of the bed and impaled her deeply.

Vexia arched her back and screamed out her delight no longer caring if anyone heard anything or not. Her mystery man was thick, long ... overpowering and Maker she loved it as each sharp thrust stretched her wider to take all of him deeply within her body.

"That's right sing for me Milady."

And she did. Sing, pant, need...fuck me harder, she said, or was she thinking she said it? She didn't know and didn't care. He was moving hard, strong and she felt her peak, so close, so damn...

He pulled out quickly and pushed her further back on the bed, before mounting her once more.

"I want to feel every inch of your body against mine when you come" he panted.

She had wanted to protest when he left her body, but he was in her so quickly again, she didn't care. Maker she wanted him, wanted him deep and hard and he delivered. She felt his body pushing deep as he nursed harshly on one hard nipple, biting and licking, then sucking it deep in his mouth once more.

She lifted her legs up and around his hips, giving him even more access to plunge even deeper. Her need to peak was driving her to the brink of insanity and she wasn't sure if she would even survive when she did finally...finally...

"Come now Vexia, give me what I have long for since the first time your beauty graced my sight" he whispered hotly against her neck and she did.

He felt her body arch against him, felt her legs tighten and dig into his hips, felt her body milking him, begging him to pay a final tribute to his desire for her and he surrendered himself to just that.

His body jerked, his cock slamming against her walls as he flooded her with his pent up desire, with the longing he had inside him since he first saw the redheaded temptress that now haunted his dreams.

Vexia heard the fireworks explode outside her room and as the lights slowly came on and the moon slipped past its block, shinning a sliver of light into her room, she opened her eyes and saw who covered her body and stared into honey brown eyes.

Alistair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days has past since the night of the masquerade and Vexia encounter with Alistair. They haven't spoken since and Vexia doesn't know what to do or say. Her dreams are filled with passionate fantasy's of Alistair, yet he now avoids her whenever she sees him. Does he regret what happened between them?
> 
> Wanting to head to the Adamant in a few weeks, Vexia is trying to figure out what to do. Alistair could very well leave them after this and she may never see him again, until then she wants him to know how she feels and that he is all she desires.
> 
> **note: contains a lot of Alistair/Trevelyan smut**

She woke with a start, panting, exhausted and at first disoriented. Slowly she scanned her surroundings and her bed. She was in Skyhold in her room...alone. It had been a dream, another vivid dream. So vivid she swore she could smell his scent, the taste of his body on her lips and the feel of him against her. It was the same as it had been since the night of the masquerade. Since the night Alistair had waited for her, since the night they were together. She couldn't get him out of her mind. The perfect weight of his lean muscular body pushing down on her, the sensual roll of his hips against her and the moment of perfection when their passion shattered together. It had been the most perfect moment she had ever felt with anyone.

Once the lights flooded Skyhold and they laid there for a moment panting while their eyes were locked, she had wanted to ask him so many things, but he had begged her not to and she had agreed expecting later they would. However later turned out to not talking at all. He refused to speak to her or even look at her. It was painful to know he regretted coming to her, or at least it seemed like it and others noticed as well. Right away Dorian, Hawke and Isabela noticed it. He refused to play cards if she was there, he would stop training the moment she came near and if she did manage to stop him he would say the same thing, there was much to do before Adamant and he had no time. It was short, with no emotion and offered no room for her to say anything else. Sometimes he would look at her for a second and act as if he wanted to say more, but then he would shake his head and close his eyes briefly before walking away.

"So Vixen, what actually happened between you Golden Boy?"

Damn, she should of known that Varric would not only see the obvious problem between her and Alistair, but also ask about it.

"I have no idea..." she started.

"Come on Vixen, its me you're talking too. Not the Seeker or even Curly, I can tell something is wrong, hell Golden Boy won't even come to the tavern if your in it. So what gives? All was find before the masq.....oh" Varric looked away.

"Varric" she almost growled.

"So one of you said something and?"

"Stop reaching and asking Varric, please."

"Hmm for you Lady Vixen I will, but it seems like the two of you need to sit down and talk and..."

"Varric, please." she begged and looked away. She couldn't do this and not hurt, not cry, because ever since he left her all she did was think and cry.

"Vexia" using her real name caused her to snap her attention back to him "If you ever need to talk, well you know I am here for you. Hawke might seem like my only friend, but I like to think you are too."

She smiled at him and gave a slight nod of her head as well. There wasn't anything else to say, but he did make her realize one thing, she was going to speak to Alistair and make him talk to her even if she had to freeze his ass in place.

Varric watched her leave and smiled. He really was worried about her, but he also knew she needed a bit of a push or she would never speak to Alistair about anything. She might not realize it, but Alistair watched her constantly and with how intense his gaze was, he would guess some deep feelings were involved too.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Hawke asked while walking up to Varric.

"I have no idea what you mean?"

"Don't pretend to be innocent with me dwarf, I know you far to well." he chuckled.

"Come on Hawke, you know as well as I do that they are in love with each other, they just need to admit it."

"Alistair can't stay, is it wise to encourage it? Vexia may be left with a broken heart and she doesn't deserve that."

"Right and if they never say anything, they will both hurt from wondering if they should took what they could when they could. Better to take it when its there than to pine over its loss forever."

"That's amazingly astute of you Varric" Hawke chuckled.

"I'm wounded, reading people is what I do best Hawke."

"I thought making up stories about people you knew was what you did best?"

"That too, lets go get a pint, you're buying oh Champion of Kirkwall." Varric made a dramatic bow before Hawke and laughed.

"As if that ever brought me any money" Hawke laughed "don't you owe me some book royalties by now?"

They both laughed and headed to the the tavern, while talking of Hawke's prior adventures and how much coin Hawke thought he should get from Varric's books as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vexia waited by the kitchen door as she heard Alistair being scolded by the cooks for him rummaging through the kitchen to look for more food. From what she heard, Alistair must of had a legendary appetite that left the kitchen almost bare some days. Finally he was finished and as he walked out of the door, she grabbed him and pushed him into the room off the kitchen that held some of Skyhold's rarer alcohol.

Closing the door behind her, she stood in front of it and rested her hands on her hips.

"Are you crazy?" he asked while glaring at her.

"Maybe, but you have been ignoring me and treating me like a Darkspawn since the night of the...."

"I know, Maker don't bring it up again. I know it was a mista..."

"A mistake, of course you do. I mean you regret it...and, uh...well never mind" she whispered and felt her eyes water, quickly she went to open the door. She needed to get away from him before he saw her, before she cried and looked as broken as she was felt inside.

"Vexia, wait" he grabbed her arm and turned her to him. Alistair stared hard at her. He was never one for fancy words of wisdom or graceful actions. While he was no longer the skittish youth who could barely speak to a woman without blushing like he was back during the Blight, he still struggled with speaking his emotions. So instead he went with action and prayed it was the right thing to do.

Pulling her tight against his body, he captured her lips in a wild passionate kiss. His hands instantly went to her hips and lifted her up to sit on a small dresser in the room. He growled in her mouth as his hands left her hips to slide up her body looking for an opening to her skin, but when he couldn't find it he pulled back and he simply pulled open her robe, ripping the buttons in his haste.

"Maker forgive me, but all I can think about is being in you again, feeling your body around mine and being able to see you when I take you this time, so that I can watch your beautiful face as you cum around my cock."

Vexia felt like she could damn near orgasm just from listening to his voice alone. His voice was pure desire and made her body explode with desire.

"What do you want from me?" he growled in her ear as he ripped her robe completely open and yanked her breast band down so he could touch her body once more.

"Take me Alistair, please touch me, and... just....oh Maker.... just shut up and take me already." what the hell was wrong with her? She was acting like a damn bitch in heat.

"As you command Inquisitor." he purred against her neck.

Stepping back from her, he quickly unlaced his breeches and freed himself while Vexia looked on with a burning hunger. She knew he was large from the night they slept together, but finally seeing it, her body was burning like an inferno. She needed him and needed him now.

Alistair quickly pulled her forward and she watched a small drop of his essence hanging tightly against his slit as he slowly pushed the eager lance deep inside of her. Causing both to moan at the sweet tight contact.

Her body quivered as he rammed himself deeper into her. He dug his fingers into her hips and began a fast pace, chasing the memory he relived daily of their last encounter, their _only_ encounter. His whole life had been a disaster. His morals and determination were tested during the Blight, his views of the world, darkened by the Mage and Templar war and hope for a miracle almost ripped from him by the breach. But being here with her, a man that was disillusioned and tired, found his conviction once more, found hope again and as insane as it was, he found love for the first time as well. A man who had died within the darkness, found his light within this woman.

"I don't think I can last..." he tried to say, but her body was already convulsing tightly around him, begging for his release.

Pulling her leg up on his arm he pushed himself deeper chasing her orgasm and giving her the bliss of another, even before the final tremors of the last one left her. Maker she was loud he thought for a second, someone would hear them...but then he felt his peak closing in on him and realized he didn't care if anyone heard them, hell he didn't care if everyone heard them. All he cared about was her, her body, her desire and somewhere in the back of his head was the part he would never confess to anyone, because he desired her heart too.

Breathing hard and waiting for his body to settle within him again, after the soaring heights his orgasm gave him, he was thankful when she spoke first.

"Alistair, I don't understand, you come to me hidden in darkness, then ignore me and now we are doing this, what is going on with you?" she asked while trying to pull her robes together enough to make it to her quarters and change.

"Vexia, I..." what could he say? I am hopelessly in love with you, but after Adamant you most likely will never see me again?

"Alistair" she laid a gentle hand to his handsome face "I know as a Warden, senior one to boot, I can't keep you. I wish...well that doesn't matter, but we are friends right?" she watched him nod "Then we are just friends who can offer a comfort that we can't find with anyone else."

"Maker's breath you are so beautiful" he pulled her close so he could kiss her once more "Cullen is a fool, if I was him, I would of never let you go" he kissed her once more.

She enjoyed his kisses so much and sighed happily. This is a man I could love she thought and he was one she could never keep. It was painful to admit such, but people like them seldom were allowed to have love forever. Her Mother had once told her you took what you could have, when you could, because having it for a moment was better than never having it at all. Taking a deep breath she would take whatever he could give her for as long as he could as well.

"Please give me these few days, I want to know once in my life what lo...what happiness feels like."

She was going to say love, he knew it, because it was the word on the tip of his tongue as well. Being honest with himself he had instantly been attracted to her the first time he saw her, but this past month, being around her so much, he knew he was in love with her as well. It was why he went to her the night of the masquerade, he wanted one night to love this amazing woman and now she offered him even more than he had ever hoped for.

"Alright, till Adamant, anything you want of me I leave in your hands Milady" he smiled.

"Will you stay with me? In my room till you we leave?" she wasn't sure if that was to much to hope for.

" _Anything_ you wish" he told her once more and she shivered at the passionate intensity within his golden eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Vexia always knew gossip ran through Skyhold faster than one could blink their eyes, but even she was surprised at how quickly people were discussing Alistair moving his belongings into the Inquisitor's room. She also expected the meeting with her advisers after getting Alistair settled into her rooms would be interesting as well. As she walked to the war room, she smiled to herself while betting on their reactions. Leliana would simply chuckle to herself, Josephine would pretend to be shocked, but her eyes would be laughing and Cullen would totally disapprove. Or at least she thought he would since he had once told her while they were together that he would sneak into and out of her room since the Herald and Inquisitor as well needed a spotless reputation.

"Inquisitor" Leliana greeted her with the sly smile Vexia had expected.

"While we do have some last minute plans for Adamant..." Josephine began.

"Are you crazy? Everyone in Skyhold knows Alistair is living in your quarters" Cullen cut in.

Two out of three so far she thought to herself with a small chuckle.

"It really is a bit much Inquisitor" Josephine said harshly while her eyes twinkled with mischief. Bingo, three for three.

"You can not have him there..." Cullen spoke, but she quickly broke him off.

"Stop. Who is Inquisitor?" she paused and added when he didn't answer her "I am not hearing you?"

"You are of course Vexia, but.." he began.

"Who is in control of the Inquisition and who gives you your orders?"

"You do, of course."

"Lovely, now when I tell you to drop it" she locked her eyes with his "You will cease to speak of it again, so drop it."

"Vexia" he said in a calm voice "You know I only say anything because I am your friend and I would do anything to protect you."

"I know Cullen and I will always be thankful I have you watching my back for me. I know it seems rash, but I just want a few days to have something special, something I need."

He looked at the sadness in her eyes and it tore at his heart. She was the closest friend he ever had and while he would never love her like he did Cassandra, he would love her as much as if she were his sister.

"You do so little for yourself and sacrifice so much for all of us" he looked quickly at both Leliana and Josephine and they nodded as well "If this allows you a moment of happiness Vexia then take it and enjoy it."

She smiled, Cullen would always be one of her closest friends and while he may not agree with everything she did, he would always support her when she need it. She couldn't ask for more from any of her adviser's or her closest companions. All of them were wonderful and while she may lead the Inquisition, they were the foundation that made them great.

"Moving on, Adamant..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vexia was in the library returning a book she had borrowed from Dorian. It dealt with with the theories of many types of magic's that outside of the Imperium was thought to be impossible, but Redcliffe had shown that what the rest of Thedas thought was impossible with magic it was indeed very real and very dangerous.

"Inquisitor, if you have a moment."

Vexia turned to see the Mage leader Fiona behind her and after thanking Dorian once more, she went to chat with her.

"Can I help you Fiona?"

"I was wondering, I mean, well, I have heard that you and the warden Alistair..."

"Oh good grief, you too? Yes we are close, yes he is living in my quarters and no I will not answer more." Was everyone going to ask her?

"You misunderstand Inquisitor, I wanted to know more about what he is like. I, met Maric years ago and, we became friends sort of and I was curious as to know if Alistair favored him or not. You seem to know him best, so it is why I ask."

"Oh, I am sorry Fiona, I didn't mean, its just, everyone keeps asking and well...anyway, yes I can and please call me Vexia, I hate everyone here always calling me Inquisitor like I am a thing and not a person." she smiled.

"Thank you Inq...I mean Vexia."

"So Alistair, he's amazing. Kind and compassionate, loyal and dependable and so loving and...." Vexia blushed, she was getting a bit to carried away.

"You love him?"

"I uh, well ..."

"It is alright Vexia, I will tell no one and it makes my heart warm to know, well to see you happy."

"I hate this war Fiona, because in another world or maybe I should say another life, I would of loved him and married him." Vexia blushed, why did she say such out loud and to Fiona?

"I understand, I think we all have met and even loved that we feel if it could of been in another life we would take it if we could."

Vexia saw much sadness in the mage's eyes and wondered exactly how well she knew King Maric.

"But I thank you, it sounds as if Alistair is a better man than his Father was and I am happy to know it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a long day for Vexia and she was glad to see it over. Slowly she walked to her quarters. Alistair would be there and they would share the night. Would they only talk and then sleep? or would it be a passionate night in bed? Maker she hoped so, she thought and then blushed. Being with Alistair twice now only made her want him more.

Climbing the final steps she didn't see him and after a quick search of her quarters she found he was not there. She felt disappointed and wondered if he had changed his mind. Feeling heartache she changed into the top she wore in bed. It was short and thin material, which made for more comfortable sleeping. Laying on the bed she tried to go to sleep, but instead her thoughts were consumed with him and how he made her body feel.

Alistair was later getting to Vexia's chambers than he had planned. Cullen and him had taken a quick ride to the encampment below only to find a mess. Some of the Soldiers were taking advantage of a few of the women and Cullen was out for blood. It had taken them hours to find the women who had been hurt and to get them to name their attackers. Cullen was swift in his judgement and was sure Vexia would of done the same. All were quickly beheaded to be an example, the Inquisition did not condone such behavior amongst their own. No woman, man or child would be beat, raped or abused in any other way and those who did so would forfeit their lives. Alistair had agreed when Cullen asked his opinion after questioning the women involved. In fact he offered to do it himself, especially when the one girl was 15 and beaten so bad she could not see out of one eye and couldn't walked from the pain of the sexual assault. Those who committed such crimes should die, although had it been up to him, he would of seen them suffer instead of the quick death Cullen gave them.

Pushing such thoughts aside he climbed the stairs to her room, their room. He didn't know what to expect from her, but what he found certainly made him pause and then consumed with desire. There on her bed, Vexia laid naked with her hand thrust between her legs as she moaned his name. Maker he felt his blood rushing through him as he watched the erotic sight in front of him. Quietly he undressed and walked to the end of the bed.

Vexia had tried to sleep, but all she could think of was how Alistair had looked in the storeroom earlier that day. How his handsome face looked as he panted while taking her. How his head fell back and his fingers dug into her hips as he reached his peak. She was so turned on that she had quickly thrown her clothing on the floor and teased her painfully swollen nub. She had been hot for him all day and every step she took had her pants rubbing against her and only made it that much worse. Not knowing if he would indeed come to her, she had to have some type of release.

Alistair watched intently as she rubbed the bundle of nerves at her center and then would plunge her fingers deep inside her. It became a rhythmic dance, roll her nub, swirl around it, plunge deep inside her. Roll, swirl, plunge...roll, swirl, plunge. Maker he couldn't take anymore and leaning onto the bed, he quickly kissed the inside of her thigh. He chuckled as her eyes flew open and a blush spread across her lovely body.

"I wasn't sure if you would join me tonight" she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"And miss this? Not even if a Archdemon attacked would I miss even one night in your bed."

She shuddered with his intense look. Maker the man was pure sexual divinity and she wanted to consume him.

"Should I continue?" she asked as she rubbed her hips against his face that he now had rested on her.

"Move up some love and then by all means, do continue."

She did as he asked and saw him lounge at the end of the bed with his head balanced on one arm which made his face close to her center. He would see in detail her center and the thought of that alone made her almost peak.

He watched her fingers move. Her index finger put light pressure on her very swollen and very exposed nub, but as she pressed harder he could see her hips tremble in response. He saw her opening to her sheath slightly tighten as she brought herself closer to her peak and found it to be one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. She was incredibly wet as well and when she plunged her fingers deep inside he could hear the slopping noise of her and damn near came undone.

"Enough" he groaned "anymore and I won't be able to give you anything but a wet spot on your bed." he chuckled.

"Than come here and fuck me Warden Alistair."

Alistair crawled to her and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. He nibbled her lips and slid his tongue in a wild dance with hers, only to stop and suck on the tip of it. His hands ran over her body and made her feel as if he was touching her everywhere at once. 

"I intend to worship every inch of your beautiful body so that you will be imprinted into my mind forever." he whispered before sliding himself deep within her body.

"Oh Maker Alistair, you feel perfect" she was kissing and nipping at his neck.

He began to thrust hard into her, pushing as deep as he could as she wrapped her legs tightly around his slim hips.

"I dunno how much longer I can last" he panted in her ear, but Vexia couldn't respond as she was already lost to her own peak of pleasure.

Later Alistair held her in his tight embrace as she dozed lightly. He looked down at her and smiled. He wasn't sure if it had been a good idea to stay with her, as he was already in love with her and each time they were together, every time they made love, hell every word she spoke made him love her more and more. All he wanted was to stay with her, but he couldn't and it broke his heart knowing it. Alistair's whole life had been decided by others. Never once had he been given any choice. Now finally he found something he wanted, no he _needed_ and he couldn't keep it.

He watched as Vexia murmured in her sleep and smile as she rubbed her nose against his chest. She was so beautiful and brave. He was in awe of her and kissing her on the forehead he whispered one thing.

"I love you."


End file.
